


The Kids Have A Sleepover. That's It.

by Snowboots



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Not tagging rouxls because he shows up for like 2 badly written lines, kris is not possessed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowboots/pseuds/Snowboots
Summary: Lancer invites his friends over for a friendship filled sleepover. Kris is the only one with prior experience.





	The Kids Have A Sleepover. That's It.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write this dialogue heavy so I hope it doesn't read too fast!
> 
> Also, that Rouxls Kaard scene is the literal best I could do. I tried.

“Hey, Kris. I don’t mean to be a spoilsport but um… Isn’t Lancer a little too young for us to be having a sleepover with him?”

The three heroes were currently standing outside of the room of the very person they were gossiping about. Inside, they could hear what was either a massive thunderstorm or just Lancer setting up for the party. Maybe both. Ralsei was holding a box of muffins and Kris their shield. (They insisted on bringing it for whatever reason.)

Kris didn’t say anything. They did, however, give Ralsei a shrug and a thumbs up.

“SERIOUSLY, dude?! You’re backing out now?!” Susie asked him incredulously.

“No, no!” Ralsei put up his hands in a defensive motion. “It’s just, um…” He tried to think of a way to articulate his words nicely. “We’re teenagers, and Lancer is… However old he is???”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to be making out or anything. Or drinking alcohol, apparently,” she punched Kris lightly, who didn’t react. If this was before the three had become friends, she might have looked scary. Now it was almost funny to see the way Susie acted when she was annoyed.

Kris looked up at Susie and, again, didn’t say anything. Beforehand, Ralsei had begged Kris to NOT do any alcohol bringing of the sort when Susie suggested it. He’d even considered threatening Kris! (Except he didn’t because that would have been too far, and Kris was sometimes the somewhat reasonable one.) Thankfully, they came through without the threatening being needed.

“Susie, no!!” Ralsei said, exasperated. “We are not bringing alcohol around a child!”

Susie frowned at him. “What? Better to learn how to party early than to-“

Before they could continue questioning the morality of this sleepover, something thudded against the door. It then was pushed open to reveal Lancer standing on the other side.  
“Ho ho! Looks like the door got so jealous of our awesome party that it made me run straight into it!” exclaimed Lancer.

“NICE! Want me to do it too?” Susie offered immediately.

“YEAH!” Lancer threw his arms into the air. “This is a VIOLENT sleepover! EVERYONE RUN INTO THE DOOR!!!”

Kris shoved Ralsei forward first. Ralsei panicked for a moment before going along with it. “Woohoo!” He said in the daintiest way possible before lightly bopping his head against the door, trying his best not to shake the box he was holding too hard.

Susie walked forward next. Lancer began jumping up and down, cheering her on. With his encouragement, she slammed her head against the door so hard that she bounced back off of it. She joined Ralsei and Lancer in the party room.

Kris cracked their knuckles and took a few steps backwards. Without warning, they held their shield in front of them and sprinted forward, using the shield as a battering ram. When they backed up, the door had an enormous crack in it.

“Kris!!” “Woah, what the hell?!” Kris and Susie exclaimed at the same time.

Ralsei turned to Lancer, who looked a bit like a kicked puppy, and wasted no time. “Lancer, I am so sorry, I’ll fix i-“

It only took a moment for Lancer’s face split into a grin. “No dad!!! No rules!!!” he began chanting.

Kris moved beside him and held their fist in the air. “Woo.” They said monotonely, grinning too.

Ralsei placed his muffins on a dresser in the room and started rummaging through his robes. “Don’t worry, I’ve got some tape somewhere in here!”

“What?” Susie snorted. “It’s wood. What’re you gonna do, clear tape it together?”

Lancer stopped his chanting. “No! It looks epic! Don’t fix it!”

Ralsei looked troubled for a moment before he took his hands out of his pockets, out-numbered. “Well, alright, but whenever you need to fix it I’ll still be ready!”

With that settled, Lancer hopped over to a setup that included an MP3 player hooked up to a tiny speaker. “Susie!!! Guess what? I’ve got party music!”

Susie looked interested. “Heavy metal? Rap?”

“Even better!” he shouted, pressing play.

In that moment, Kris had been sneaking behind Ralsei, who was admiring the decorations, to steal more than their fair share of muffins. 

“I’m fucked uuuuuuup!”

Ralsei turned so fast in shock that Kris’ muffins were knocked straight out of their hand and rolled over to Susie, who was roaring with laughter.

“Good???” Lancer asked over the music, looking for Susie’s approval.

“HELL YEAH!”

“Kris,” Ralsei asked, grabbing Kris’ arm. “I know I’m being a spoilsport again, but-“

He was interrupted by Kris shoving a muffin into Ralsei’s face. Ralsei stopped, took it, and smiled nervously. 

“No dad!!! No rules!!!” Lancer yelled again as more curse words came out of the speaker. He began yelling out the lyrics. (With his replacements to the curse words.) Susie joined him, shouting the words even louder. (With the curses.)

When the song reached what seemed like its chorus, Lancer stopped singing to jump up and down excitedly. “I’ve got shots!! Let’s do shots!”

Ralsei made a choking noise beside Kris, grabbing their arm yet again. This time, though, Kris didn’t need to calm him. 

Lancer pulled out a giant bottle of soda.

“YEAH!” Susie encouraged him, though it was obvious she was sweating bullets. Seemed like she finally realized how bad it might have been for Lancer to be around alcohol.

Lancer and Susie began shouting the lyrics again while Lancer poured them drinks into paper cups. At one point, Ralsei tried to join in, but stopped as soon as the lyrics switched to telling people to get the fuck out the club. Kris laughed at his reaction to that part of the song, much to Ralsei’s dismay. Lancer turned the music up louder. Ralsei said something to Kris. They asked him to clarify. He said it again. Kris pretended they understood and nodded.

The music was playing so loudly that they almost didn’t hear footsteps pounding down the hallway. Lancer flinched and reached for his music, pressing pause just as the door flung open to reveal Rouxls Kaard.

“Doth thee children realizeth that some people art sleeping?!”

“Whoops, sorry New Dad!” Lancer shouted so loudly that Rouxls cringed and put his hands over his ears.

“Well, keep it downe, children. I hast a lot of work to doth.” He scolded them.

“Didn’t you just said you were sleeping?” Susie asked.

“NAY!” he defended himself. “I’m working!”

"Okay, New Dad, we’ll be quiet,” Lancer said enthusiastically. “Hey, did’ja like my song? Do you want me to show you it again later?” He practically bounced on his feet at the thought.

“Yes, later, child. Later.” Rouxls rubbed at his eyes. “I’m going backeth to be- work.” He jolted and closed the door before anyone could point out his mistake.

“Is anyone else amazed he didn’t comment on how the door is fucking broken?” Susie pointed out after a moment of silence.

“That was a little surprising!” Ralsei added on cheerfully. He seemed in a better mood now that the song wasn’t blaring in his face anymore.

“Hmm!” Lancer put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I guess we’ll have to move onto the games now!”

“Oh, that sounds like fun!” Ralsei plopped down onto the floor next to Susie. Kris joined them, still eating a muffin.

Lancer pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. It dropped to the floor and turned into a comically long piece of paper. From the back the trio could read that it was a scripture titled, “Rules of The Kingdom.” When Lancer turned the paper around there was a list written in crayon titled, “Sleepover Fun!”

“Let’s do the one that makes you fly!!” Lancer suggested.

“The what one?” Ralsei asked politely.

“The feather game,” Kris told him.

Ralsei, Susie, and Lancer all looked at Kris. “Do you know the rules?” Lancer asked them.

Kris nodded.

“Good, because I forgot to look them up!” Lancer jumped down in front of them.

Kris looked at the others to see if anyone else could say the rules instead.

“Sleepovers are for losers,” Susie answered. Lancer tipped his head to the side and she quickly corrected herself. “Well, except this one.”

Ralsei nudged Kris. “I guess you’re the only one who’s ever been to a sleepover! Teach us the ropes, Kris.”

Kris decided to suck it up and explained to them how the game worked. Contrary to Lancer’s belief, the game didn’t make you fly. It just made you easier to lift. Also, it required teamwork.

“Wait, you guys are all noodles. This isn’t real,” Susie said.

“I’m not!” Lancer said, showing off his nonexistent biceps.

“We can lift you, it will be harder to fake it,” Kris told her.

“Kay, fine, I volunteer I guess.” 

Kris instructed the others to move into position. They told Ralsei to lift her torso and Lancer to try lifting her by the feet. Kris stayed by her head.

Susie suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Why do you guys need to be touching me?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do it Susie, I can do it instead!” Ralsei offered.

Susie thought for a moment. “If I do it will I get to fly?”

“Yeah!” Lancer answered her.

“Nah. I’ll do it.” She settled down again.

Kris told them to try lifting her with just two fingers. They did, and the only one who managed to get her even slightly off the ground was Kris.

“Lame,” Susie said, yawning.

“It hasn’t started yet,” Kris reminded her.

Kris began to say the words required for the trick to work. Since they didn’t speak a whole lot, it was obvious that they were a little nervous. However, as soon as they began to get into it, they put on their trademark mischievous grin.

“Susie will now let a spirit of the dead enter her body.” Kris continued.

“Spirit of the WHAT?!” 

“Shh, Susie!” Lancer scolded her. “We’re going to make you fly!”

Kris went on, “Play dead, Susie.”

“Why are we letting GHOSTS possess me?!”

“SHH!” Lancer repeated.

“It’s just a game, Susie,” Kris told her.

“Okay, fine.” Susie put her arms over her chest and pretended to be dead.

Kris continued to lead them. “I’m gonna say something and you guys have to start saying it with me. We’re gonna lift her and then put her back down. Don’t stop saying it until we’re done.”

Susie huffed but didn’t voice her opinion any further.

They tried lifting her again. This time, somehow, they could lift her.

“MAGIC!” Lancer exclaimed, his grip shaking a little. Ralsei seemed to be struggling the most.

The three of them followed Kris’ instructions, continuing to say the phrase. After lifting Susie as high as they could, they began to lower her.

Ralsei lost his grip and she fell.

“Oh no! Sorry, Susie! I didn’t mean to!” Ralsei exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

“What happens now? We dropped her early!” Lancer pointed out.

Kris looked at him and put on their best poker face. “The demon takes over her body.”

Susie shot up, ignoring Ralsei’s outstretched hand in his attempt at helping her up. “WHAT?!”

“Just kidding.”

Susie groaned, laying back down. “NOT cool!”

“You’ve done worse,” Ralsei laughed, then quietly leaned over to Kris. “Hey, was that really magic?” he whispered.

“Placebo effect,” Kris told him. Ralsei nodded although he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

Lancer clapped his hands together. “Next game!” He pulled out his list, unrolling it again after having painstakingly put it back together while Kris had been talking earlier. “Does anyone have a phone?”

Susie frowned, while Ralsei shook his head. Kris searched their pockets out of habit, forgetting which world they were in. Surprisingly, though, they found one.

“What?!” Susie exclaimed. “Where did that come from?”

Kris shrugged, seemingly deciding that they'd done enough talking for the moment.

“Did you have that before?” Lancer asked, leaning over to look at the screen. “You should have let me have it!! Susie and I got bored waiting for you guys to keep showing up!”

Ralsei tilted his head. “You only had to wait a few minutes at the most, I thought?”

“Okay, math boy, that was “a few minutes” too long!” Susie huffed.

“Yeah!” Lancer joined in. “Too long, Mr. Smart at Math and Wears Scarves Meant for Pretty Women Boy!” Susie high-fived him.

“Hey! I thought we agreed that you guys would stop insulting me!” Ralsei stopped, realizing what Lancer had just called him. “Wait, was that even an insult?” he mumbled.

Kris waved their hands and shushed them. They held the phone up to their ear for a few moments then lowered it, disappointed.

“Does it work?” Ralsei asked.

Kris waved them off and nodded. Ralsei looked at them strangely but didn’t pry any further.

“Well, if it works, we’re all going to do the ultimate sleepover activity!” Lancer reached for Kris’ phone and held it up like a trophy. “WE’RE going to call our crushes!”

Everyone stared at him.

“Um, I don’t have one?..” Ralsei chimed in generously.

Susie opened her mouth, but Kris interrupted her. “Doesn’t work for people outside of here, I think.”

“I thought you said it worked fine?” Ralsei asked.

Kris shrugged again.

Lancer put his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out at them. “Do none of you have crushes?? Lame!!”

“We don’t know if Kris’ phone even works,” Ralsei pointed out again.

Lancer ignored his comment. “Come on Susie!! You’ve got one, right?”

Susie looked dramatically off to the side, waiting a few moments to add suspense. “Nah,” Susie said plainly. Kris and Ralsei looked at each other but held back their laughter at her obvious attempt at being edgy.

“Okay, fine, jebpieces! I’ll do it myself then!” Lancer stared down at the phone. “Um, how does this work?”

Kris reached over and pulled up the keypad.

“Okay, thanks!” Lancer said, hovering his fingers over the numbers.

Everyone waited for him to do something, but he didn’t.

“I don’t know their number,” he admitted sadly.

Kris covered their laugh up with a cough.

“Lemme try!” Susie snatched the phone out of Lancer’s hand and began immediately pressing numbers. “Yo, where’s the speaker button?”

Kris pressed it for her.

The four waited with baited breath for the person on the line to come through. No one did, however, because it played the nonexistent number tone.

Kris teasingly gave Susie a thumbs up. Susie shoved their hand back into their face. “Okay, fine, YOU try!” She tossed the phone to Ralsei, who fumbled but caught it, barely.

“Uh, okay.” Ralsei stared at the phone. “How do I?..”

“You type in the numbers!” Lancer told him.

Ralsei stared.

Kris held up 7 fingers.

“Oh, seven numbers!” Ralsei held up the phone more confidently now.

“Even I knew that!” Susie scoffed. (She didn’t.)

Ralsei dialed in 1-2-3-4-5-6-7. Kris struggled not to facepalm as Ralsei pressed the speaker just as Kris had.

“Hello?”

Ralsei froze, looking up at his friends.

“ASK THEM WHAT THEY’RE WEARING!!” Susie shouted.

“I’m pretty sure they heard that, Susie,” Kris said.

“Uh, um… Do you…” Ralsei stuttered, looking to Kris for moral support. Kris looked up at him and made a kissing noise with their fingers.

“Uh, hello? What did you say?”

Ralsei braced himself and leaned in closer to the phone.

“Eels are pretty cool, right?”

The person immediately hung up.

Susie and Lancer begin screeching with laughter. Kris put an arm around Ralsei, but he could see that they were snickering too. Ralsei made a motion of throwing the phone violently on the ground but stopped short and put it down gently. Kris started laughing even harder.

“Wow!!” Lancer said in-between his giggling. “Are you and your crush going to get married now?”

Susie joined in immediately, struggling to breath. “Ralsei and whoever…” She snorted loudly. “Sitting in a tree!”

Ralsei covered his ears. “Hey, stop!”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Susie and Lancer both shouted together.

Ralsei’s blush could have been a lamp for the room. Kris held up their hands and made a, “Stop,” gesture, shushing them again.

They calmed down. Eventually.

“Okay, was that really your best pick-up line??” Susie asked, still somewhat out of breath.

“I thought it was an interesting topic!” Ralsei defended himself.

“I kind of liked it!!” Lancer exclaimed. “Them hanging up on you was funny, though.”

“In what world is that a normal conversation starter??” Susie looked torn between laughing again and being in complete disbelief.

“My world!” Ralsei argued.

“Ooh, speaking of worlds!!” Lancer stood up excitedly. “I’ve got this great song that I-“

“No!!” Ralsei interrupted him. “Wait, sorry, I mean.” Ralsei somehow looked even more embarrassed. “Sorry, but didn’t Rouxls say no more music?”

“Oh, bad word.” Lancer slumped back down. “Lesser Dad still has some rules.”

Ralsei, still blushing and with one hand covering his face, placed the phone in Kris’ lap. Kris took one look at it and immediately gave it to Susie, who passed it to Lancer.

“Ho ho ho! My turn already?” He looked intrigued.

Susie grinned widely at him. “Gonna get a girlfriend?”

“Or boyfriend,” Ralsei mumbled under his hands.

Kris pointed at themselves, too.

Lancer gagged. “BLEH!! Gross!!” He held out the phone to Susie.

“What? You just said you had a crush?” Susie asked, not taking it.

“Someone else do it,” Lancer insisted, shoving the phone at Kris, who pushed it back. “Ralsei?”

Ralsei shook his head.

Lancer jumped up and pointed at all of them. “BABIES!”

“You’re not doing it either,” Susie told him.

“Well, yeah, because we’re going to play truth or dare now!” He didn’t pull out his list this time.

Susie leaned over to Kris. “Bad save.”

Lancer gave the phone back to Kris. “Bad you!!” 

“Bad comeback,” Susie shot back at Lancer as he sat down again.

“Bad-“ Lancer stopped and turned to Kris. “Truth or dare, blueberry!”

Kris held up two fingers.

Lancer paused, then said, confused, “That’s not even an option.”

“Hold on.” Ralsei finally removed his hands from his face. “What’d you say, Kris?” Kris held up their fingers again. “Oh- they’re choosing dare. Right?” Kris nodded.

Lancer frowned. “You could have just said that.” Kris gave him a thumbs down, which Lancer reacted to by puffing up like an angry cat. “Rude!”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a worse insult, Kris,” Susie said sarcastically. Kris gave her a thumbs down too.

“Well, Kris! Sucks to be you but my dare is really bad.” Lancer shook a finger at them.

Kris gave him a thumbs up, which earned an exasperated response from Susie. “Okay, you can stop now, dude.” Kris stared at her but stopped using hand gestures.

Lancer went on, “I dare you, Kris, to lick the tire of my motorcycle!!”

“Kris can say no, right?!” Ralsei asked frantically, but Kris was already up and walking towards it.

“We’re not fucking babies, Ralsei,” Susie said, watching Kris.

Ralsei covered his ears. “Language, please!”

“You just stole my insult,” Lancer butted in.

“Since when is calling someone a baby your insult?” Susie asked.

Kris tapped their foot as loud as they could on the carpet. The three looked up to see Kris standing beside the motorcycle before returning to their spot.

“Aww, I missed it!” Lancer exclaimed.

Susie nudged Lancer. “No witnesses, no proof!”

“Oh, right!” Lancer brightened up. “Gotta do it again, Kris!”

“I saw it,” Ralsei lied. 

“Oh.” Lancer deflated. “Did it taste good, Kris? I gave it a bath before you guys came!”

“I take back what I said.” Susie put her head in her hands. “Lancer, when you dare someone to lick something, it’s got to be dirty.” 

“It sleeps in my bed??? Gross???” Lancer stuck his tongue out.

Kris and Ralsei looked at each other. Neither of them asked.

“My turn.” Kris pointed at Ralsei. “Truth or dare.”

“You can say it now?” Lancer stuck his tongue out again, this time at Kris, who ignored him.

Ralsei fumbled. “Truth?”

“K.” Kris thought for a moment. “You have to marry, fuck, and kill each one of us in this room. Go.”

“Well, I.” Ralsei really didn’t want to do this. “I suppose I’d marry Lancer, since it’s the safest option?”

“Hooray!” Lancer cheered.

“And then I’d have to… To…” Ralsei looked at Kris, who was staring at him completely blankly, and Susie, who would probably axe him if he chose to kill her. “Then, I’d, uh.”

He paused again.

“…Truth or dare, Susie.”

Susie and Lancer wasted no time booing him. Even Kris put their hands on their hips and shook their head.

“It’s too much pressure!” Ralsei exclaimed, pulling his hat down over himself.

“Ffffine, I pick dare,” Susie said. She called him a pussy under her breath.

Lancer flopped onto his stomach. “Ralsei dares you to walk down the scary dark hallway and walk back.”

Ralsei blinked. “Uh, yeah. That doesn’t sound too dangerous!”

“Witching hour,” Kris said, staring at their phone’s clock and then waving it at the others.

“The scary hour!” Lancer added on.

“Stop messin’, Kris,” Susie kicked at Kris but purposely missed. “See you guys in a minute.” She opened the door.

She didn’t move.

Ralsei brightened. “Oh, sorry, good luck, Susie!”

She still didn’t move.

Susie looked back at them. “Lancer, where’s the light switch?”

“Boo!” Lancer said. “No light switches allowed!” Kris made a chicken motion.

Susie glared at Kris. “Don’t act like you’re not afraid of the dark!”

Ralsei looked surprised. “You’re both afraid of the dark?”

“No!!” Susie exclaimed.

She turned back around but didn’t move once again. “Kind of…” she mumbled.

Ralsei stood up, brushing himself off before trodding over to Susie. “It’s okay, you can always back out if you need to!” he offered gently.

Kris ahemed and shook their head, pointing at the motorcycle.

Ralsei gave them their meanest look. (Which isn’t saying much.) “Kris, it was clean!!”

Lancer interrupted them, changing his mind. “Susie was possessed, though. Maybe she shouldn’t do it.” He was now holding the box of muffins.

“Or maybe,” Susie said, turning to them. “If you guys think I look bad for not doing it, why don’t you do it instead?”

Ralsei stood up straighter. “No one thinks any less of you, Susie. Right, Kris?”

Kris frowned but nodded. Ralsei bumped his elbow into them. “Sorry,” they mumbled, unconvincingly.

Susie shut the door.

“Wow!! That was better than my New Dad’s stories!!”

The three suddenly realized that, while they had been arguing, Lancer had sneakily hopped into his bed and started eating the rest of Ralsei’s muffins like they were popcorn.

“We’re teenagers, dude. You’ve gotta have some chaos,” Susie replied. “And-“ She held up her middle finger at Kris. “FAKE FUCKING TEARS, BITCH!!”

Kris waved her off and took their place on the other side of the bed. 

“Speaking of teenagers,” Ralsei began, “how old are you, Lan-“

“Bed time!!” Lancer shouted, chucking the now empty box of muffins he was holding to the side. Ralsei didn’t continue.

“I’m pretty sure your bed time was supposed to be at 7PM, buddy,” Susie said, though seemed to agree with him as she laid down horizontally across the bottom of the bed.

“No you!!”

“No you.”

“Don’t turn off the lights or Susie will get scared,” Kris announced.

Susie reached over to punch them. “I told you, FAKE tears!”

“Do I turn the lights off or not?” Ralsei asked, standing beside the switch.

“We’re not in a hallway so it’s fine,” Susie said without thinking, to which Ralsei nodded and turned them off. Kris noticed Susie’s mess up though, and kicked at her. She punched back.

Lancer sprang to his feet, but one foot slid off and he fell from the bed with an oof. “GUYS!! No fighting in my bed without me!!” 

“You fall out of the ring you lose,” Susie said, not reaching out to help him up.

Lancer didn’t mind, as he used the now closer Ralsei as a support and hopped back into place. “Okay, fine, no fighting at all then!”

Ralsei looked at Kris on the left, the divider that was the motorcycle in the middle, Lancer on the right, and then Susie at the bottom. “So, um, where do I?..”

Kris shot up and patted the side beside them, jokingly blowing Ralsei a kiss.

Ralsei glared at them. Kris patted the spot again, this time with a completely blank face. Ralsei sighed and crawled over Lancer and the motorcycle to it, but pushed Kris as far away from him as possible. He put a pillow in between them too, for good measure.

“Can I say goodnight yet???” Lancer exclaimed from his spot.

“You just did,” Susie pointed out.

“GOODNIGHT EVERYONE BUT SUSIE!” Lancer shouted again.

They all repeated it back in varied and/or muffled tones. At no point during this time, or in the morning, did anyone care enough to question why they were sleeping in the same bed as a motorcycle. The End.


End file.
